


Caught

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Series: Dark!Dean Drabbles 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Purgatory, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: Even in Purgatory, the hunter never dies.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Tigger Warnings.

His bootfalls are heavy against the dirt as he sprints after you, and the sound of them on top of the deafening  _thump-thump_  of his heartbeat makes your ears ache.

You hang a sharp right, darting between two trees as you try to throw him off your tail. You scuttle up to a wide tree trunk, press yourself against it-

And wait.

Silence falls over the forest then, no sound except for your breathy pants punching into the cool quiet. You try to breathe slow, try to stifle the rush of air pushing in and out of your lungs.

A twig snaps somewhere to the the left, and just as you go to push yourself off the column of rough bark, a large blade presses against your throat-

“Whoops,” he says, with a voice deep enough to feel in your bones. His mouth twists in a smirk, jade eyes sparking with proud victory. “Looks like I caught me a pretty little vamp.”

Dean Winchester.  _Shit_. You’ve heard stories about him, his brother too, but you never dreamed you’d have the misfortune of meeting the hunter face-to-face. Especially here.

He hums, adjusts the weapon so you can feel the cold wriggle of the jagged blade.

“Do it,” you whisper. You’ve already accepted it, you think. You’re tired, to be quite honest. Tired of running, of fighting.

He hums again, smiles tight. “Oh - I will, but, ah…” he tilts his head sideways, gives you an approving once-over. “But I think I wanna have a little fun first.” He wets his his full lips, drags his white, blunt teeth across the plump, bottom curve. “Been a  _while_ , ya know?”

You can already taste the bile when he brings the weapon down to shred your only pair of jeans, taking fine chunks of your soft skin with him as he goes. Then the blade thumps to the ground as he works his own pants open. You eye it cautiously; if you could just move fast enough-

You grunt, disgusted-surprised at the feeling of his dirt-crusted fingers around your naked thighs as he molds them around his hips. Your belly clenches in revulsion at the feeling of his hot, heavy cock brushing at the inside of your right thigh, leaving a wet smear in its wake.

Unfortunately, it’s been a while for you too, and even though you don’t want it, your eager cunt gladly,  _wetly_  welcomes him in.

The hunter doesn’t bother giving you time to adjust, just starts a hungry, rapid pace in and out of you, his movements jerking you up and down the rough wood of the tree trunk.

You tip your head back, refusing to look at his ravenous eyes, bliss-gaping mouth. Your hair catches on strips of shedding bark as you lift your gaze to the gray sky, try to focus on the way the tree leaves seem to kiss the creeping clouds - not the way Dean Winchester is fucking into you, the way your walls clutch onto his fat length.

You scream in frustration when you come, and he pants his chuckle into your ear as he spurts his own inside you.

He lets your legs drop back down as he scoops up his weapon, and your fangs pierce through your gums in your  _seething_  rage-

And then your eyes barely register the lightning-fast sweep of the blade before everything goes black.


End file.
